


Through Their Eyes

by rosenkrone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra through the eyes of their teammates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Their Eyes

Auruo is pretty certain that Petra couldn’t keep a secret if she tried.  She has far too many telling actions that give her away.  He sees the smiles she reserves for their corporal and the way her face lights up whenever she thinks they are alone.  

He often wonders if he picks fights with her on purpose because it results in those wonderful moments where her attention is focused solely on him.  There is a fire in her eyes and she never hesitates to tell him exactly what she’s thinking.  

It never lasts quite as long as Auruo would like.  She will run off in a huff or distract herself in the barn, most times running into Levi in the process and she will be all smiles and eager to please, forgetting all about their petty arguments.

* * *

 

Gunter is not one to pry in matters that don’t concern him, but that doesn’t mean he’s blind.  He notices the way Petra carries herself when Levi is around and the light color that rises to her cheeks whenever she is complimented.  

There is a moment of surprise when he notes the subtle changes in their relationship.  He sees the way Levi’s eyes trail after her just a beat longer than necessary and he hears the way their corporal says her name with a certain intonation.  

Gunter does not comment on these things, preferring to stay quiet.  They are both adults who are able to make their own choices.  He just wishes it didn’t have to happen in a time where nothing is ever certain.

* * *

 

Erd enjoys teasing Petra because she has the best reactions.  She never backs down and she gives as good as she gets.  He has a feeling she would get along well with his fiancee if they ever had a chance to meet.  

He thinks it’s almost adorable how she tries to be so sweet and proper whenever the corporal is around and he makes it his personal mission to make her swear or yell whenever Levi is within earshot.  The look on her face is priceless each time.

The morning Levi’s eyes flash dangerously in his direction is when Erd knows things have changed.  He delights in teasing Petra when they are alone and she does not disappoint, blushing bright red when he pulls her into a hug and promises to hurt anyone who ever breaks her heart.


End file.
